Spin The Bottle
by Kennedy's Friday Night Delight
Summary: *Apart of Some Sugar Tonight two shot* Its started with an immature game of spin the bottle then things got interesting. Alex/Aiden Chris/Ajay Petey/Bailey


Spin The Bottle.

A/N: This randomly came to me at work one day. Aiden belongs to cherrybomb13, Bailey belongs to BourneBetter67, and I own Ajay. Kind of based off of But I am Perfectly Good at It.

* * *

><p>"What are we 13?" Petey Williams scoffed looking between his friends. "Today yes" Alex answered from where he was sitting with his wife on the couch. "Oh come on Pan show us why the other knockouts think that you are a good kisser." Ajay said from where she was sitting on her husband's lap.<p>

'What about me?" Alex asked curious looking at his blonde lover who smirked and wetted her lips, 'excellent kisser with a huge dick." "And me?" Chris asked bouncing his wife on his knee. 'That they don't discuss other then you are phenomenal but that is word of mouth that is."

Aiden smiled to herself letting her mind wander a bit, she knew exactly what kind of kisser Chris was and what kind of kisser Ajay was.

Their little romps between the four were getting more frequent now that Ajay was a little more comfortable with it. She had even let Aiden and Alex tie her to the bed which was shocking to all 4 of them.

"Ai" Ajay called trying to get her friends attention. "Cookie!" getting fed up from not getting answer, Ajay stood up and went over to Aiden and pushed onto the couch leaning over her their lips inches apart.

Aiden blinked her golden eyes a couple of times slightly shocked that Ajay was in her personal space like this. "Where did you go space cadet?" Aiden smirked at her, 'Oh the other night when you let me and Lex tie you to the bed."

Ajay smirked back and leaned forward again her lips brushing against her ear, 'if you two are lucky tonight I might let you do it again.' Aiden smirked as Ajay kissed her cheek and pulled back she winked at Alex before going over and sitting on Chris' lap. He kissed her softly. She smiled at him before laying her head on his chest.

"Alright let's play." Petey said, "Alex since this was your bright idea you go first." Alex smirked and grabbed the empty vodka bottle and span it, it landed on Ajay. His smirk deepened, "Come on sugar lips lay those lips of yours on mine. Ajay shook her head and shrank back into Chris.

Alex got up and went over to her and grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her deeply. He pulled back after a few minutes. "I hate you.' she muttered. "I know but its not like I shoved my dick down your throat though I am pretty sure that can be arranged."

"Maybe" Ajay said her eyes going to where Bailey and Petey were sitting, 'Pan, it's your turn." Petey rolled his eyes and span the bottle; he couldn't believe that he was playing this childish game.

It landed on Bailey who he hadn't seen since their blow out fight. "Come on Pete just do it. You have kissed her before." Chris said pulling his wife closer to him; things had been a lot better between the two since their talk.

'Yeah you two are still married.' Ajay agreed. "You two just need to fuck and make up already." Alex added. "But not in my house we have that enough with those two over there.' Chris finished. Petey glared at them and pecked Bailey's lips.

'Boo. That wasn't a kiss." Ajay said. "Well how was I supposed to kiss her?" He asked. 'Well if it was me and I hadn't seen my wife in a month.' Chris answered, 'I would kiss her like this."

he pulled Ajay back onto his lap to where she was straddling him, his hand locking on her lower back he fused their mouths together in a slow sensual kiss that was slowly turned into a more heated kiss

. Alex picked up an empty water bottle and threw at them. "It's Bailey's turn." he said blandly. "Oh shit this isn't going to be pretty.' Ajay said seeing the bottle end on Alex. Chris nodded his head in agreement

. Aiden went stiff watching her husband kissing his ex girlfriend. Bailey prolonged breaking the kiss for as long as she could she finally broke the kiss with a wicked smirk towards Aiden who narrowed her eyes at her.

"Your turn Ajay" Ajay rolled her eyes and span the bottle. It span around a couple of times and landed on Aiden. "Ajay wouldn't kiss her she is over that phase." Bailey said confidently crossing her arms across her chest.

"Oh you would be surprised." Petey muttered as Ajay stood up and went over to Aiden who looked a little shy about kissing Ajay front of everyone.

Once her girlfriend was in her sight a shy smile formed on her face as she looked at Ajay very aware of Bailey's heated glare from where she was sitting. Bailey knew that Petey went to see the guns and their wives after they got into their fight. She just wasn't sure what happened. All she knew was that when she saw Petey he had a found smile on his face and a glint in his eye she hadn't seen before.

Ajay leaned in and kissed her briefly before pulling back and winking at her, she had picked up on her shyness and decided on not embarrassing her. She went over and sat next to Chris and nudged him.

'Your turn" she said. He span the bottle around and sat back kind of hoping it would land on Aiden and he could kiss her again as much he loved his wife he was always going to have a small need for Aiden. Much to his dismay it landed on Petey.

The two looked at each other slightly grossed out. "Do I have to kiss him" he groaned. "Rules of the game babe, if I had to kiss Alex and Aiden you have to kiss Petey" his wife grinned.

Petey looked disgusted as Chris stood up sighing and went over to where he was sitting. All three of the women watched interested while Alex rolled his eyes. He was kind of glad that he wasn't the one to kiss Chris again though he wouldn't mind doing it again. Chris put his hands on either side of Petey's face so he couldn't pull away and kissed him lightly.

Petey did something that shocked them all and caused Ajay to pull out her phone and record the kiss, he stood up and kissed Chris with a vigor that surprised even himself.

He was the one to break the kiss looking at him with half lidded eyes. Ajay let out a playful whistle and giggled, "That always almost as hot as seeing Chris and Alex kiss"

"Pssh not even close babe. I am a lot hotter then the midget man" Alex retorted. "Wait Chris and Alex kissed?" Bailey asked, "Where was I?" "Not invited" Alex answered as he sat back on the couch folding his hands behind his head.

Bailey looked over at her best friend who was grinning like a wild woman at her husband who went over and sit next to her. 'Maybe if you are lucky Bay there will be a repeat kiss' Ajay said.

"But no one is that lucky" Chris said. "I am" his wife said smugly. Chris hushed and put his arm around her. "Yeah, yeah" he mumbled to himself. "Who's turn is it?" Bailey asked she was getting sick of playing this childish game.

"Its Aiden's turn" Chris said. "Great. Lets let the little princess spin the bottle so we can get the fuck out of here' she huffed crossing her arms. Aiden looked nervous as she span the bottle and it landed on Chris.

An excited look passed on his face before he, Alex and Aiden looked at Ajay who smiled. "I am okay with it. Its just a game right? I know he is my husband and she is Alex's husband" Aiden stood up shyly and went over to where her friends were sitting.

She looked over at Ajay to see if she could see any of the anxiety she had in the past when Chris and Aiden got like this. Her brown eyes were shining with mischief as a smile played with her lips. She wondered what she and Alex were going to be in for after Petey and Bailey left.

Aiden leaned in and kissed Chris' lips softly and shyly before pulling away and looking down. Chris restrained himself from grabbing Aiden and pulling her onto his lap and kiss her again. Aiden rushed back to where she was sitting with her husband.

They played a couple of more rounds of the game before Bailey got fed up and left with Petey in tow something about making their relationship right again. Ajay went down and locked the door behind them and grabbed a fresh bottle of vodka. "What do you say we make this next round more interesting?"


End file.
